everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
NibiruMul
NibiruMul is a user on Ever After High Fandom Wiki. Info Real name: Erik Gender: Male Date of Birth: February 12, 1992 Residence: Long Island, NY, United States Nationality: American (father is half German and half Italian, mother is full Italian. Italian family comes mostly from Sicily. Both parents have distant Albanian heritage as well.) Religion: Roman Catholic Appearance: Tall, dark-haired, and dark-eyed, with olive skin. Slightly heavy. Interests: drawing, writing stories, playing video games, fanfiction, music, going on the computer, fairy tales, eating, going out to restaurants, Pokemon (very big fan), watching mockbusters and "so-bad-it's-good" movies Personality: Normally somewhat withdrawn, but can get loud. Somewhat hammy. A bit short-tempered. Somewhat conservative, mostly in terms of politics. Has a tendency to curse a lot. Can be rather effeminate at times. Was diagnosed with autism at a young age. Doesn't eat red meat. Favorite fairy tales: The Bee and the Orange Tree, The Imp Prince, The Benevolent Frog, The Yellow Dwarf, The Little Good Mouse, The White Doe, Princess Rosette, Babiole, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Jorinde and Joringel, The Water of Life, The Iron Stove, One-Eye, Two-Eyes, and Three-Eyes, The Devil with the Three Golden Hairs, The Goose Girl, Cannetella, Petrosinella, The Golden Lion, Dick Whittington and his Cat, Prince Darling, The Flower Queen's Daughter, Alphege, or the Green Monkey, Fairer-than-a-Fairy, How the Dragon was Tricked, The Daughter of Buk Ettemsuch, An Impossible Enchantment, Tritill, Litill, and the Birds, The Story of the Yara, The Clever Cat, The Boy Who Found Fear at Last, The Silent Princess, The Blue Parrot, The Punishment of the Fairy Gangana, The One-Handed Girl Favorite fairy tale collectors: Madame d'Aulnoy, The Brothers Grimm, Andrew Lang, Charles Perrault, Giambattista Basile, Laura Gonzenbach, Comte de Caylus Favorite color: Purple Favorite TV shows: Hey Arnold, The Powerpuff Girls, The Boondocks, The Simpsons, World Masterpiece Theater, Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics, Hamtaro Favorite movies: Mommie Dearest, Precious, Gone with the Wind, White Chicks Favorite singers/bands: Leona Lewis, Dido, Katy Perry, Birdy, Fun., Owl City, Lady Gaga, Nelly Furtado, Madonna, Britney Spears, Beyonce, Demi Lovato Dislikes: waiting, going to school, being around loud people, doing chores, getting yelled at, sports Least favorite fairy tales: Sun, Moon, and Talia, Peter the Fool, The Juniper Tree, The Rose Tree, The Jew Among Thorns, The Babes in the Wood, The Maid and the Negress (a racist fairy tale from Portugal), The Good Bargain, Perrault's version of Little Red Riding Hood (the one where the wolf wins), The Steadfast Tin Soldier, Jack the Giant Slayer, Tom Thumb (Richard Johnson's version) Least favorite TV shows: How I Met Your Mother, Game of Thrones, Mad Men, Super Why, Dora the Explorer, Fanboy and Chum Chum, Axis Powers Hetalia, Naruto, Azumanga Daioh Least favorite movies: The Karate Kid (both the original and the remake), American Pie, 80s teen movies in general, Rain Man, A Troll in Central Park, Memoirs of a Geisha, any of those animated Titanic movies, Snow White and the Huntsman, Twilight Least favorite singers/bands: One Direction, Little Mix, Paramore, Elton John, Ashlee Simpson, PSY, Justin Bieber, Cher Lloyd, Carly Rae Jepsen, The Jonas Brothers, Ariana Grande Bio Hello! I have been creating OCs for Ever After High for a while and am having fun with it. I am a huge fan of fairy tales and I discovered Ever After High late in 2013 due to all the OCs on deviantART. I've only really been a hardcore fairy tale fan since 2013, after I learned the truth about the genre (I was once one of those people who dismissed it as a kiddie genre). My favorite fairy tale collector is Madame d'Aulnoy, and I take the most inspiration from her. I am also big on Andrew Lang's Fairy Books due to the huge amount of international fairy tales. (My favorite fairy book is The Olive Fairy Book.) Most of my Ever After High OCs are derived from either Madame d'Aulnoy, the Brothers Grimm, or from Andrew Lang's Fairy Books. I prefer doing obscure fairy tales since I tend to read obscure fairy tales more often (plus I'm so hipster XD). My favorite fairy tale of all is Madame d'Aulnoy's The Bee and the Orange Tree, as evident by who my main OC is. I want to be a writer one day, and one of my goals is trying to get fairy tales to appeal to boys as well as girls. Main fan characters for Ever After High #'Isidore L'Orange (son of Princess Aimée from The Bee and the Orange Tree; my main OC)' #Theron Qoph (son of Alphege's half-brother from Alphege, or the Green Monkey) #Estelle Marin (daughter of Princess Belle-Etoile) #Yolande Cerf (daughter of Princess Désirée from The White Doe) #Viktor Eisenofen (son of the princess from The Iron Stove) #Salim Ettemsuch (son of the girl from The Daughter of Buk Ettemsuch) #Orhan Sessiz (son of the pasha's son and the silent princess from The Silent Princess) #Desiderio Cenere (son of Zezolla from La gatta Cenerentola) #Ari Lutin (son of Leandre and Abricotine from The Imp Prince) #Melissa Abeille (daughter of Princess Linda from The Bee and the Orange Tree) #Viorica Trandafir (daughter of the prince and the Flower Queen's daughter from The Flower Queen's Daughter) #Florin Trandafir (son of the prince and the Flower Queen's daughter from The Flower Queen's Daughter) All fan characters for Ever After High *Aimé Dauphin (son of Alidor and Livorette from The Dolphin) *Aimée Chevalier (daughter of Belle-Belle from Belle-Belle ou Le Chevalier Fortuné) *Alexandra Pelz (daughter of Allerleirauh) *Alfredo Mata (son of Alonzo from The Story of the Yara) *Alia Baba (daughter of Morgiana and Ali Baba's son from Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves; younger sister of Kanza) *Amandine L'Isle (daughter of Princess Mayblossom) *Amina Hamama (daughter of Udea from Udea and her Seven Brothers) *Amit Jogi (son of the prince and the princess from The Jogi's Punishment) *Anastasia Tsarevna (daughter of Ivan Tsarevich and Marya Morevna from The Death of Koschei the Deathless; older sister of Anatoly) *Anatoly Tsarevich (son of Ivan Tsarevich and Marya Morevna from The Death of Koschei the Deathless; younger brother of Anastasia) *Ari Lutin (son of Léandre and Abricotine from The Imp Prince) *Aurelie Avenant (daughter of Goldilocks and Avenant from The Story of Pretty Goldilocks; younger sister of Quentin) *Aurelio Destina (son of Catherine from Catherine and her Destiny) *Barbara Autruche (daughter of Prince Cadichon and Gangana's niece form The Punishment of the Fairy Gangana) *Belle Jaune (successor of Princess Toutebelle from The Yellow Dwarf) *Bernard Poison (son of Florida from Belle-Belle ou Le Chevalier Fortuné) *Brittany Bratwurst (successor of the sausage from The Mouse, the Bird, and the Sausage) *Calliope Riquet (daughter of Riquet and the beautiful princess from Riquet with the Tuft) *Callum Direach (son of Ian Direach from How Ian Direach got the Blue Falcon) *Carlo Piro (son of the beggar boy from How the Beggar Boy turned into Count Piro; older brother of Claudio) *Casper Svinedrengen (son of the prince from The Swineherd) *Cassandra Tychi (granddaughter of Fortunatus and Cassandra from Fortunatus and his Purse; cousin of Platon) *Cassius Dinde (son of the Fairy of the Desert from The Yellow Dwarf) *Catherine Chaton (daughter of the miller's youngest son from Puss in Boots) *Chloris Qoph (daughter of Alphege and Zayda from Alphege, or the Green Monkey; older cousin of Theron) *Christina Kristallkugel (daughter of the witch's son and the princess from The Crystal Ball) *Clara Sneberg (daughter of Gerda and Kai from The Snow Queen; younger sister of Sven) *Claudio Piro (son of the beggar boy from How the Beggar Boy turned into Count Piro; younger brother of Carlo) *Desiderio Cenere (son of Zezolla from La gatta Cenerentola) *Devika Nagini (son of the prince and the princess from The Snake Prince) *Diana Wald (daughter of the servant girl from The Old Woman in the Wood) *Eberhard Schneider (son of the brave little tailor and the princess from The Brave Little Tailor) *Efrosyni Kavouri (daughter of the crab prince and the fisherman's daughter from The Golden Crab) *Emil Wassermond (son of the youngest prince from The Water of Life; younger brother of Maria) *Emily Hedley (granddaughter of the old woman from The Hedley Kow) *Emre Halka (son of the gardener's son and the princess from The Bronze Ring) *Ernesto Cedro (son of the prince and the fairy from The Three Citrons) *Esmeralda Rana (daughter of Saphir and Serpentine from The Little Green Frog) *Estelle Marin (daughter of Princess Belle-Etoile) *Eugene Serpentin (son of Laidronette and the Green Serpent from The Green Serpent) *Fatima Mkono (daughter of the girl from The One-Handed Girl) *Feodora Prekrasnaya (daughter of Vasilisa from Vasilisa the Beautiful) *Felix Oeillet (son of Felicia and Prince Pink from Felicia and the Pot of Pinks) *Fionnuala Dubh (daughter of the youngest son from The Black Thief and the Knight of the Glen) *Florin Trandafir (son of the prince and the Flower Queen's daughter from The Flower Queen's Daughter; younger twin brother of Viorica) *Florina Vultur (daughter of Little Wildrose) *Fulvia Biondini (daughter of Petrosinella) *Gabriel Labelle (son of Fairer-than-a-Fairy; older brother of Iris) *Gilbert Bellot (son of Bellotte from The Green Serpent) *Gohar Khachaturian (daughter of Zoulvisia from The Story of Zoulvisia) *Greta Pferdekopf (daughter of the princess from The Goose Girl) *Hans Eisenmann (son of the prince from Iron Hans) *Hassan Mouch (son of the young man and the princess from The Clever Cat) *Helene Gans (daughter of Simpleton from The Golden Goose) *Hilaire Frivole (son of Prince Narcissus and Princess Potentilla) *Holly Glücklich (daughter of the girl from Mother Holle) *Ingibjorg Sigurðardóttir (daughter of Sigurd and Helga from The Horse Gullfaxi and the Sword Gunnfoder) *Iris Labelle (daughter of Fairer-than-a-Fairy; younger sister of Gabriel) *Isabel Habil (daughter of Clever Maria) *Isidore L'Orange (son of Princess Aimée from The Bee and the Orange Tree) *Ismene Laideron (daughter of the ugly princess from Riquet with the Tuft) *Jane Jinjur (daughter of Jinjur) *Johann Schlange (son of the prince from The White Snake) *Jonas Rätsel (son of the prince and the princess from The Riddle) *Jordana Nachtigall (daughter of Jorinde and Joringel) *Joseph Souris (son of Princess Joliette from The Little Good Mouse; younger brother of Justin) *Justin Souris (son of Princess Joliette from The Little Good Mouse; older brother of Joseph) *Kamil Zlotkowski (son of the schoolboy and the princess from The Glass Mountain) *Kanza Baba (daughter of Morgiana and Ali Baba's son from Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves; older sister of Alia) *Katharina Jäger (daughter of the prince and the maiden from The Twelve Huntsmen) *Konstantin Teufel (son of the boy and the princess from The Devil with the Three Golden Hairs; younger brother of Paul) *Kyōhei Mokuzai (son of the girl from The Maiden with the Wooden Helmet) *Kyriakos Drakon (son of the boy from How the Dragon was Tricked) *Leandre Diaphane (son of Princess Minon-Minette) *Leona Gänsehirtin (daughter of the princess and the count from The Goose-Girl at the Well; older twin sister of Linda) *Leontine Mouche (daughter of the Lion Fairy from The Benevolent Frog) *Liliana Ouro (daughter of the youngest sister from What Came of Picking Flowers) *Linda Gänsehirtin (daughter of the princess and the count from The Goose-Girl at the Well; younger twin sister of Leona) *Liv Trestakk (daughter of Katie Woodencloak) *Lucien D'Ane (son of Donkey Skin) *Lucretia Matapa (granddaughter of Emperor Matapa from Belle-Belle ou Le Chevalier Fortuné) *Maria Wassermond (daughter of the youngest prince from The Water of Life; older sister of Emil) *Marino Blondel (son of Princess Graziella and Prince Blondel from An Impossible Enchantment) *Marjani Nunda (daughter of the sultan's youngest son from The Nunda, Eater of People) *Maxime Autruche (son of Prince Cadichon and Gangana's niece from The Punishment of the Fairy Gangana) *Melissa Abeille (daughter of Princess Linda from The Bee and the Orange Tree) *Michael Mole (son of the mole from Thumbelina) *Milan Jabuka (son of the prince from The Nine Peahens and the Golden Apples) *Mustafa Korku (son of the boy from The Boy Who Found Fear at Last) *Nakida (daughter of the emperor from The Emperor's New Clothes) *Narcisse Paon (son of Princess Rosette and the King of the Peacocks) *Nicole Singe (daughter of Babiole; older sister of Vincent) *Olimpia Mano (daughter of Penta from Penta of the Chopped-Off Hands) *Oliver Wells (son of the princess from The Three Heads of the Well; older step-cousin of Patrick) *Orazio Leone (son of the merchant's youngest son from The Golden Lion) *Orhan Sessiz (son of the pasha's son and the princess from The Silent Princess) *Palmira Sirene (daughter of the mermaid from The Yellow Dwarf) *Patrick Cobble (son of the stepsister and the cobbler from The Three Heads of the Well; younger step-cousin of Oliver) *Patty Grabuge (successor to Patypata from The Wonderful Sheep) *Paul Teufel (son of the boy and the princess from The Devil with the Three Golden Hairs; older brother of Konstantin) *Pauline Poucet (daughter of Hop-o'-My-Thumb) *Platon Tychis (grandson of Fortunatus and Cassandra from Fortunatus and his Purse; cousin of Cassandra) *Qinglin Song (daughter of the emperor from The Nightingale) *Quentin Avenant (son of Goldilocks and Avenant from The Story of Pretty Goldilocks; older brother of Aurelie) *Rachel Ismenor (daughter of Princess Riquette from The Blue Parrot) *Regina Spielmann (daughter of the fiddler from The Wonderful Musician) *Richard Grenouille (son of Princess Moufette and Prince Moufy from The Benevolent Frog) *Robert Bärenhäuter (son of Bearskin) *Rosella Poulet (daughter of Bruno from Felicia and the Pot of Pinks) *Rosina Fioravante (daughter of Cannetella and Fioravante from Cannetella) *Salim Ettemsuch (son of the girl from The Daughter of Buk Ettemsuch) *Salome Auge (daughter of Two-Eyes from One-Eye, Two-Eyes, and Three-Eyes) *Salvatore Capra (son of Renzolla from The Goat-faced Girl) *Sapphira Clé (daughter of Bluebeard and his wife from Bluebeard) *Silvia Arancia (niece of the slave from The Three Citrons) *Simone Mouton (daughter of Princess Miranda from The Wonderful Sheep) *Sven Sneberg (son of Gerda and Kai from The Snow Queen; older brother of Clara) *Thea Overfladisk (daughter of the princess from The Swineherd) *Therese Lebeau (daughter of Graciosa and Percinet) *Theron Qoph (son of Alphege's half-brother from Alphege, or the Green Monkey; younger cousin of Chloris) *Thibault Criquet (son of Torticoli and Trognon from The Golden Branch) *Thomas "Tom" Whittington (son of Dick Whittington and Alice Fitzwarren from Dick Whittington and his Cat) *Tihun Habtamu (daughter of the Black Princess from The White Doe) *Ulrich Hut (son of Conrad from The Goose Girl) *Ursula Schnee (daughter of Snow White and the bear prince from Snow White and Rose Red; cousin of Viktoria) *Valdemar Kuffert (son of the young man from The Flying Trunk) *Verdiana Buffone (daughter of Vardiello) *Viktor Eisenofen (son of the princess from The Iron Stove) *Viktoria Rose (daughter of Rose Red and the prince's brother from Snow White and Rose Red; cousin of Ursula) *Vilmos Szakall (son of the prince from The Gold-bearded Man) *Vincent Singe (son of Babiole; younger brother of Nicole) *Viorica Trandafir (daughter of the prince and the Flower Queen's daughter from The Flower Queen's Daughter; older twin sister of Florin) *Wanda Holzfäller (daughter of the woodcutter from The Wonderful Musician) *William Nottingham (son of the Sheriff of Nottingham) *Xavier Cheri (son of Prince Darling) *Yolande Cerf (daughter of Princess Désirée from The White Doe) *Yunus Djulung (son of the girl from The Bones of Djulung) *Zahira Banu (daughter of Ahmed and Paribanou from The Story of Prince Ahmed and the Fairy Paribanou) *Zenaide Serpentin (daughter of Laidronette and the Green Serpent from The Green Serpent) *Zenon Perroquet (son of King Lino and Princess Hermosa from The Blue Parrot) *Zita Mombi (daughter of Mombi) *Zoltan Turul (son of the youngest son from Tritill, Litill, and the Birds) Parody OCs *Apricot Toadstool (daughter of Princess Peach) *BeeBee Biebs (son of Justin Bieber) *Bonita Titanica (daughter of Elizabeth and Don Juan from The Legend of the Titanic) *Lucky Bucket (son of Charlie Bucket) *Lusu Dragfilia (daughter of Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tale) *Mitch Teavee (son of Mike Teavee) *Orlando Greenleaf (son of Legolas) *Pansy Beauregarde (daughter of Violet Beauregarde) *Princess Cherrydrop (a princess who wants MOOOOORE!) *Sonja Enchancia (daughter of Sofia the First) *Uter Gloop (son of Augustus Gloop) *Verona Salt (daughter of Veruca Salt) External links NibiruMul's Ever After High OC gallery NibiruMul's second Ever After High OC gallery (contains head-to-toe illustrations) NibiruMul's third Ever After High OC gallery NibiruMul's deviantART account NibiruMul's FanFiction.net account Fairy tale links Recommended for those who want to do OCs... Fairy tales of Madame d'Aulnoy (my favorite collection of all; includes Andrew Lang's versions) Andrew Lang's Fairy Books (grouped by source) Grimm's Fairy Tales Fairy tales of Hans Christian Andersen Fairy tales of Asbjornsen and Moe Il Pentamerone (unfortunately, it doesn't include all 50 stories) English fairy tales Italian fairy tales Slavic fairy tales Turkish fairy tales Japanese fairy tales Cinderella variants Hop-o'-My-Thumb variants Diamonds and Toads variants Beauty and the Beast variants Category:Driver